


l'isolement

by oisanite



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisanite/pseuds/oisanite
Summary: Shin-ah connaît assez bien sur l'isolement.(Écrit pour Whumptober day 7, "isolation")
Kudos: 2





	l'isolement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213971) by [oisanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisanite/pseuds/oisanite). 



> Disclaimer: The world of _Akatsuki no Yona_ and its characters are not mine.
> 
> Cette fic contient des spoilers mineurs pour les chapitres 178-182.

Shin-ah connaît assez bien sur l'isolement. Il pense que ça fait partie d'être dragon – il connaît que Kija et Jaeha et Zeno connaisent intimement leurs propres atmosphères de la solitude. Leur séjour à la capitale jusqu'ici a renforcé le sentiment. C'est très _forte_ , à plus d'un façon – trop des vues nouvelles, trop de bruit de clameur. Même les odeurs sont différentes, et toutes sont écrasants. Et la manière dont il a été traité pour être l'un des dragons – comme si c'était tout ce qu'il est, que c'est le summum de Seiryuu Shin-ah – il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais une grande partie de lui pensait (considérait comme acquis) qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir comme ça.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fic. Je l'ai traduit de l'anglais. Je n'ai pas utilisé mon français depuis longtemps, donc faites-moi savoir si j'ai fait des erreurs flagrantes. Dites-moi si vous avez l'apprécié avec une commente ou kudos ♥


End file.
